Surat izin Boruto!
by Mr. De
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto menulis surat izin untuk putranya Uzumaki Boruto yang sedang sakit, Surat izin yang benar-benar berbeda dari surat izin biasanya!


**Surat Izin Boruto!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik "Masashi Kishimoto" !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: AU, Abal, Garing, Gaje, Banyak Typo, Tidak keren dan Gangguan penulisan lainnya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca dan Semoga Suka!**

Hari ini, Boruto tidak dapat pergi ke sekolah, kondisi tubuh yang kurang sehat menjadi alasan kuat kenapa bocah pirang itu harus meliburkan diri.

Boruto sedang sakit, Ia terkena demam, flu dan bisulan pada bagian belakang tubuhnya. Malang sekali nasib bocah dua belas tahun ini, sekali sakit langsung ada tiga penyakit yang menyerangnya, selain menderita sakit kepala dan hidung tersumbat akibat demam yang di sertai flu,..

Dia juga menderita bisulan, tidak ada yang tau kenapa Boruto bisa terkena penyakit semacam itu, akan tetapi kita semua wajib tau dan mengerti bahwa, yang namanya penyakit bisa datang menyerang siapa saja, kapan saja, dan dimana saja tanpa di ketahui penyebab pastinya.

Untuk itu, agar tetap sehat dan terhindar dari berbagai macam penyakit kita harus memperhatikan cara hidup kita, makanlah makanan yang sehat dan bergizi, rajin ber-olah raga, serta senantiasa menjaga kebersihan, itu adalah beberapa cara sederhana yang bisa di lakukan agar kita tetap sehat dan terhindar dari penyakit.

Baiklah, kita lupakan saja pembicaraan yang terlampau serius tadi dan kembali fokus pada pokok cerita..,

.

.

.

Kini, Boruto hanya mampu terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang, wajahnya terlihat pucat, tubuhnya lemas, dia tampak sama sekali tidak bertenaga, bocah yang selalu ceria itu kini seolah kehilangan keceriaan nya.

Di serang tiga penyakit sekaligus rupanya cukup membuat kondisi tubuh anak ini jadi sedikit drop, meski penyakit yang menyerang Boruto tergolong penyakit yang ringan, namun tetap saja, yang namanya penyakit itu tidak boleh di remehkan.

.

.

.

Di samping Boruto, ada Sang Ibu,. Hyuuga Hinata yang begitu setia mendampingi,

Boruto merasa amat beruntung memiliki Ibu seperti Hinata, selain wajahnya yang cantik serta kasih sayangnya yang tak mengenal batasan apapun, Hinata adalah wanita yang sangat perhatian, contoh nya seperti sekarang, di saat Boruto sakit, dia pasti akan selalu merawat, mendampingi, serta memberikan apa saja yang di butuhkan putranya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sejak kemarin sore, Hinata sudah berada di kamar putranya, dia hanya akan keluar kamar jika ada keperluan yang penting saja, karena Ia mengerti, Boruto pasti ingin selalu di temani olehnya ketika sedang sakit. Ya memang bisa di bilang itu terkesan sedikit manja untuk anak seusia Boruto yang hanya sedang sakit demam, tapi tak apa, Hinata tidak pernah merasa keberatan akan hal itu, Ia justru senang bisa selalu memanjakan putranya.

.

.

.

Wanita bermanik _lavender_ itu terus memandang sendu pada sang anak yang sedang terlelap, meskipun dia tidak sakit, namun Ia sungguh merasakan apa yang kini tengah di rasakan putranya. Bahkan Ia sempat memohon pada Sang Pencipta agar dia bisa menggantikan posisi sang anak, biar dia saja yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu, sungguh tidak apa-apa, biar dia saja yang sakit, jangan anaknya!

Meski Boruto termasuk anak yang nakal, sama persis seperti Ayahnya dulu, akan tetapi Hinata sangat menyayangi putranya itu. Bagi Hinata, Boruto adalah salah satu harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Ibu,?" Suara yang terdengar lirih itu berhasil mengusik Hinata dari lamunannya, Ia pun kian mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan sang putra.

"Iya, Kenapa Boruto? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ti.. tidak Ibu, tapi.. Apa Ibu sudah memberi tau wali kelas ku kalau aku tidak bisa masuk hari ini?"

"Oh ya ampun, emm sudah sayang, kamu jangan menikirkan hal itu, kamu istirahat saja biar Ibu yang mengurusnya!" Ujar Hinata pelan seraya mengusap mahkota pirang milik putranya, tidak hanya itu, Hinata juga mengecup singkat kening Boruto. Sedangkan Boruto, dia hanya mampu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan, kedua pipinya merona merah karena perlakuan manis Sang Ibu.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat Boruto yang sudah kembali terlelap, Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke meja belajar Boruto, Ia mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang ada di dalam tas, untuk apa?

Ya karena hari ini Boruto tidak masuk sekolah, Hinata bermaksud menulis surat izin atau surat keterangan sakit untuk putranya itu.

.

.

.

*Ceklek

Baru saja Hinata hendak menulis, tapi pintu kamar Boruto tiba-tiba terbuka, dia segera memalingkan pandangan nya ke arah pintu, tampak ada sosok pria tampan nan gagah dengan iris _blue sapphire_ nya yang indah sedang berdiri disana, Hinata tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan pria itu..

Sang pria pun juga ikut tersenyum kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hinata,

"Naruto- _kun_!" Ucap Hinata pelan sambil menyebut nama si pria tersebut, si pria hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sama seperti tadi, lalu tak lama kemudian Ia menatap ke arah Boruto yang sedang tertidur.

"Bagaimana keadaan jagoan kecil kita?"

"Dia sudah agak baikan di banding kemarin sore!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, hmm sebenarnya dia sakit apa sih Hinata- _chan_?"

"Hanya demam dan flu yang ringan Naruto- _kun_ , dan juga, ada benjolan kecil di bagian belakang tubuhnya."

"Oh, benjolan kecil yang kemarin itu..ckckck.."

Naruto terkikik pelan mengingat kejadian kemarin sore, itu adalah saat dimana Boruto menangis sambil berlarian tidak jelas kesana-kemari tanpa arah karena merasakan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya, Awalnya Hinata dan Naruto sempat di buat panik melihat tingkah tidak wajar dari anaknya itu,

Namun setelah mereka memeriksa bagian belakang tubuh Boruto, mereka bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena Boruto tidak terkena penyakit yang serius, hanya ada benjolan kecil di bagian belakang tubuhnya atau yang biasa di sebut bisul.

Dan yang membuat Naruto tertawa adalah kelakuan putranya, bisa-bisanya Boruto yang di kenal nakal dan bandel menangis histeris hanya karena benjolan se-kecil itu,

Ah sepertinya Naruto belum tau bagaimana rasanya orang sakit bisul, kalau dia sudah pernah merasakan, dia pasti tidak akan tertawa!

.

.

.

"Ehem, kenapa kau tertawa begitu Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata dengan memberi tatapan memicing ke arah Naruto, terus terang Ia agak merasa kesal dengan sikap suaminya yang seperti mengejek Boruto.

"Ah tidak Hinata, maaf aku hanya-.. emm apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa Boruto dokter ?" Naruto langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelum nantinya dia mendapat banyak omelan dari Hinata.

"Hmm, aku sudah membujuknya dari kemarin tapi dia tetap tidak mau pergi," Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum maklum mendengar penuturan istrinya. Ia sangat mengerti kalau Boruto memang tidak begitu suka pergi ke dokter ketika sedang sakit karena anak itu punya rasa takut yang berlebihan dengan jarum suntik.

.

.

.

Setelah obrolan singkat itu, Hinata kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, sementara Naruto hanya memperhatikan apa yang sedang di lakukan sang istri,

"Kau sedang apa Hinata?"

"Ini, aku sedang menulis surat izin untuk Boruto, dia kan tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini."

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Hinata, kemudian pria itu mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang Boruto yang letaknya berdekatan dengan meja belajar.

"Emm sepertinya pagi ini kau agak sibuk ya Hinata?"

"Tidak juga Naruto- _kun_ , memangnya kenapa?"

"Emm begini, sebenarnya pagi ini ... aku merasa lemas, aku tidak punya tenaga untuk pergi ke kantor- _ttebayo_!"

"Eh? kenapa bisa begitu? apa Naruto- _kun_ sakit?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap bingung sekaligus khawatir pada suaminya.

"Tidak kok, aku sehat Hinata- _chan_ , Aku hanya.. merindukan masakan mu yang sangat lezat itu _hime_ , aku bosan dari kemarin cuma makan ramen instan terus, jadi tolong buatkan aku sarapan ya,?"

*Plak

Ya Hinata langsung menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, alasan yang baru saja di berikan Naruto cukup membuatnya _sweatdrop_.

Setelah itu, Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto , bukan nya Hinata tidak mau membuatkan sarapan untuk sang suami namun ada suatu hal lain yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Hinata?.."

.

.

.

"Hinata?.."

.

.

"Hinata?.."

.

.

.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari sang istri, Naruto segera melancarkan serangan berikutnya, Ia sangat tau bagaimana cara yang ampuh untuk membuat Hinata mau menurti keinginan nya ..

.

.

.

.

.

*Greep

" _Hime_.. ayolah, tolong buatkan aku sarapan, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan ramen, aku ingin nasi goreng spesial buatan mu sayang..!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang, pipinya merona merah melihat aksi heroik sang suami yang tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang, dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya luluh, sentuhan dari Naruto memang selalu membuat nya tak berdaya, sekarang dia tidak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan sang suami.

"Ya ampun, iya iya Naruto- _kun_ , baik aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto- _kun_ tapi setelah menulis surat izin Boruto ya?"

"Ah tidak mau nanti aku terlambat... emm begini saja Hinata, biar aku yang menulis surat izin Boruto, dengan begitu kau bisa menyiapkan sarapan, bagaimana?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, Ia coba mempertimbangkan tawaran sang suami, sebenarnya Hinata merasa ragu jika harus menyerahkan tugas menulis surat pada Naruto.. akan tetapi..

"Hssh baik, kalau begitu.. Tolong ya suamiku!" *cup

Kecupan manis nan lembut mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Naruto, pria pirang itu sukses di buat tersipu malu atas perlakuan tidak terduga dari sang istri.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Naruto sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar, menatap serius pada kertas kosong yang ada di hadapan nya,dia terlihat bingung..

Tidak di sangka, ternyata sedari tadi Hinata belum menulis apapun di kertas itu, "Aku pikir tadi Hinata sudah menulis sesuatu disini, tapi ternyata aku salah, lalu bagaimana ini- _ttebayo_?" Gumam Naruto pelan, dan jujur.. dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia tulis!

Sebenarnya Naruto belum pernah menulis surat izin sakit, apalagi untuk anaknya, namun Naruto bukan orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk hal semacam itu. Walaupun tidak pernah menulis surat izin sakit, tapi dulu saat masih sekolah dia sering menulis surat cinta untuk Hinata, jadi bisa di pastikan bahwa Naruto sudah cukup berpengalaman perihal surat menyurat.

"Surat izin ya? Baiklah! Kalau hanya itu, Aku harus bisa- _ttebayo_! Ini demi Boruto dan Hinata!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan nya, dengan semangat yang berkobar serta rasa percaya diri yang tinggi sampai melebihi batas, Naruto pun mulai menulis surat izin untuk Boruto.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh lama bagi Naruto untuk menulis surat, ayolah, dia sudah terlalu ahli untuk hal semacam ini,. dan perlu di ingat sekali lagi, menulis surat adalah pekerjaan rutin Naruto dulu semasa Ia masih berpacaran dengan Hinata,

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Naruto berkata sambil mengangkat kertas yang ada di tangan nya, dia tersenyum bangga dengan hasil karyanya, lalu Ia pun melipat dan memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat ya Hinata- _chan_!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengecup singkat puncak kepala istrinya. Kedua pipi Hinata pun kini sudah bersemu merah berkat perlakuan romantis suaminya itu.

"Eum iya hati-hati di jalan Naruto- _kun_!"

.

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_..-" Langkah Naruto langsung terhenti, tangan nya yang sudah bersiap membuka pintu mobil seketika ikut berhenti ketika mendengar panggilan dari Hinata, Ia pun kembali menghadap sang istri "Surat izin Boruto, jangan sampai lupa ya?"

"Beres! Tenang saja istri ku, aku tidak akan lupa!" Dengan mantap dan tanpa keraguan Naruto berkata demikian, senyum merekah tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, setelahnya pria pirang itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian berangkat.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa menit tibalah Naruto di sebuah tempat yang di bagian depan nya tertulis "SD Maju Mundur Kota Konoha", Ya itu adalah sekolah tempat dimana putranya belajar atau menuntut ilmu , Sekolah Dasar yang paling elit di kota konoha.

Tanpa menunggu apapun Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ruang guru, Ia tampak buru-buru karena sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi..

.

.

.

"Maaf wali kelasnya Boruto yang mana ya?" Tanya Naruto pada salah seorang guru wanita yang terlihat akan memasuki ruangan.

"Boruto? Boruto itu-..?" Sang Guru nampak bingung,

"Ah iya maaf saya lupa bilang tadi, Boruto itu anak saya, dia murid disini Bu,!"

"Oh begitu, kalau boleh saya tau, Anak Bapak kelas berapa?"

"Kelas enam Bu!"

"Kalau wali kelas enam sedang berada disana pak!" Guru itu menunjuk ke salah satu ruang kelas yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari ruang guru. "Oh, Baik terima kasih Bu!"

Naruto pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang kelas tersebut...

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang kelas, Seorang Guru dengan tampilan nyentrik nya terlihat sedang mengecek daftar absensi, ada satu nama familiar yang tidak hadir hari ini, dan hal itu membuat sang guru berkaca mata hitam tersebut merasa amat senang dan bahagia.,

'Sepertinya anak itu tidak masuk hari ini, mungkin dia sedang membolos ke rental PS!, Tidak masalah, aku justru bisa sedikit bersantai kalau tidak ada dia..' batin nya sambil tersenyum sinis.

*Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat sang guru yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya bisa kembali tersadar. Ia menatap ke arah pintu kelas, ada seseorang yang berdiri disana,. Ia pun segera menghampiri orang tersebut..

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sang guru dengan nada yang se-sopan mungkin.

"Ah iya, Begini Pak Aburame ..Shino-" Jawab orang itu dengan sebelumnya membaca tanda pengenal yang ada di baju sang guru.

"Maaf Pak, panggil saya Pak Shino saja,"

"Oh Baik, jadi begini Pak Shino, saya ingin memberikan ini pak!" Ucap orang itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop pada guru yang bernama Pak Shino tadi.

"Apa ini pak?"

"Itu surat izin Boruto Pak!"

"Bapak ini siapanya Boruto? lalu Baruto kenapa Pak?"

"Saya Ayahnya Boruto pak! Baruto.. dia sedang sakit Pak!"

*Deng..

Begitu mendengar nama salah satu murid yang di kenal anarkis di kelasnya di sebut, sang guru hanya mampu tertunduk lesu, rasa sedih menyelimuti relung hatinya. dia memang tidak ingin banyak berkomentar tentang anak itu, anak yang sering kali membuatnya kesal.

Akan tetapi, meski di kenal sebagai anak yang nakal namun Boruto juga termasuk murid yang amat dia sayangi, Boruto mungkin bukan murid yang cerdas namun Boruto termasuk sosok yang penting dalam kelas ini. Ya sang guru tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu,

Oleh karena itu walaupun sering di buat marah dan kesal sang guru tidak pernah ingin membenci muridnya yang satu ini, dia tetap menyayangi Boruto sama seperti murid lainnya.!

.

.

.

"Baik kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya Pak, terima kasih!"

"Iya sama-sama Pak!" Pria itu lantas pergi meninggalkan sang guru yang masih berdiri di depan kelas.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat Naruto sudah pergi jauh,Sang Guru.. mulai membaca isi surat izin Boruto yang baru saja dia dapat, dan beginilah isinya..

.

.

.

Satu...

.

.

.

Dua...

.

.

.

Tiga...

.

.

.

 **"** _ **Kepada, yang terhormat dan juga yang terkeren, Bapak/Ibu wali kelasnya Boruto,**_

 _ **Di tempat :**_

 _ **Salam Puser...**_

 _ **Selamat Pagi Pak/Bu, Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini? Semoga sehat selalu ya? Amin,.**_

 _ **Pagi ini,.**_

 _ **Mentari tampak bersinar cerah,**_

 _ **Kicauan para burung terdengar begitu riang gembira,**_

 _ **Bunga-bunga pun mekar wangi, sewangi aroma sabun mandi,**_

 _ **Sungguh, mereka semua tampak senang menyambut datangnya pagi ini,**_

 _ **Apa Bapak/Ibu guru sama senangnya dengan mereka?**_

 _ **Untuk kali ini tidak perlu di jawab wahai Bapak/Ibu, kesenangan yang sedang Bapak/Ibu rasakan adalah suatu hal yang bersifat privasi dan tidak seharusnya saya ketahui,**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar orang tua anda? Apakah mereka sehat? Iya.. saya hanya bisa berharap agar mereka selalu dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja,**_

 _ **Emm, oh iya, apa anda sudah sarapan? Kalau belum, saya hanya bisa mengingatkan agar anda lekas bersarapan, karena kalau sampai anda tidak sarapan, anda tidak akan bisa menjalani aktivitas di pagi ini dengan maksimal wahai Bapak/Ibu,**_

 _ **Mohon di maafkan apabila saya terlalu banyak berbasa-basi..**_

 _ **Jadi begini wahai Bapak/Ibu,.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya, lewat surat ini, kami ingin menyampaikan suatu hal yang penting,**_

 _ **Hari ini, kami tengah bersedih, putra kami yang bernama Uzumaki Boruto sedang sakit, dia terserang demam yang di sertai flu sekaligus bisulan, badan nya panas, hidungnya mampet dan bokongnya sakit,**_

 _ **Coba Bapak/Ibu bayangkan betapa menderitanya anak kami?**_

 _ **Coba Bapak/Ibu ikut merasakan sakit apa yang di rasakan anak kami?**_

 _ **Apa anda tidak kasihan?**_

 _ **Kalau anda kasihan, maka berikan izin selama beberapa hari agar putra kami bisa beristirahat di rumah,**_

 _ **Bagaimana wahai Bapak/Ibu?**_

 _ **Percayalah wahai Bapak/Ibu, jangan ragu jangan bimbang, sedikit kebaikan yang anda berikan akan banyak membantu kesembuhan Boruto.**_

 _ **Sekian dan Terima Kasih, mohon Bapak/Ibu guru mengerti akan keadaan kami saat ini!**_

 _ **Peluk, Cium ..**_

 _ **Bapaknya Boruto.."**_

Sang Guru pun hanya mampu ber- _sweatdrop_ ria sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sang guru mendapat surat izin yang benar-benar 'beda' , 'nyeleneh' dan lain dari pada yang lain! Kalau boleh berlebihan, mungkin sang guru akan meloncat kegirangan dengan sambil berteriak _'WOW! This is Amazing!'_ tapi mengingat posisinya sebagai guru yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, Ia pun mengurungkan niat tidak jelasnya itu.

Dengan raut wajah yang masih bingung, Ia bergumam pelan.. "Surat izin macam apa ini?" ucap sang guru sambil meremas kertas di tangan nya, tak cukup sampai disitu, setelah kertas yang di remas nya tadi berubah menjadi bulat, sang guru pun memasukkan nya ke dalam mulut dan mengunyah habis kertas itu hingga tak bersisa.. "Inilah sarapan pagi ku wahai Bapaknya Boruto!"

Ucap sang guru, entah pada siapa, pasalnya hanya ada dia sendiri yang berdiri di depan kelas itu!

.

.

.

Hinata tampak mondar-mandir kesana-kemari, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ada yang amat dia khawatirkan,.

Ia masih sangat ingat dengan banyaknya surat cinta yang dulu dia dapat dari Naruto, harus di akui, isi suratnya.. benar-benar tidak karuan!

"Naruto- _kun_ kan tidak bisa menulis surat dengan benar? Bagimana ini? Aku khawatir kalau wali kelas Boruto bukan nya membaca tapi malah akan memakan surat yang di tulis Naruto- _kun_?! Aduh!"

Terlambat Hinata, apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan.. sekarang sudah terjadi..-

_ **END** _

.

.

.

 **Berakhir dengan tidak kerennya!**

.

.

.

 **AN : Halo gimana gaes? menghibur gak? seperti biasa kalaupun TIDAK kalian tetep pura-pura suka dan tetep pura-pura ketawa aja ya biar saya seneng!**

 **Sebenernya saya dapet ide cerita ini dari salah satu blog temen saya, setelah saya baca-baca artikel dia yang sama sekali tidak keren, saya terinspirasi untuk bikin cerita tidak jelas ini,**

 **Oke Terima kasih buat yang sudah me-review cerita saya sebelumnya! Akhir kata.. *Berminat me-review cerita ini? monggo silahkan!**


End file.
